


Our Tentacular Secret!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Tentacletober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon, Cuddles, Day 1, M/M, Secrets, Tentacles, Tentacletober, hug, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: From @LynneMonstr's prompt listDay 1: Tentacle cuddlesMagnus and Alec keep his Tentacles a secret that's just for them.... and Alec craves days like these.





	Our Tentacular Secret!

Ribbons of green were wrapped around Alec’s wrists, more around his legs and torso. Soft suckers were snuffling along his arms and legs, tickling his skin. 

Beside him Magnus sighed softly, voice full of pleasure. His whole body was attuned to Alec’s, every tentacle searching for its place on his flesh as he slowly embraced him. 

Days like these were the ones Alec lived for. Having Magnus beside him, his tentacles fully uncurled and uncovered as he held him close was heavenly. 

It was bliss to come home after a particularly difficult day to find Magnus waiting to soothe him, body already prepped for his Shadowhunter to sink into. 

And sink in, Alec did! Once Magnus’ first sucker slid over his skin, he was a goner, eyes rolling back in bliss as he was engulfed in the roiling mass of tentacles. 

They held him close and stole away his aches and pains, stroked strength into his skin and gently held him as he mourned for fallen comrades and broken relationships. 

The life of a Shadowhunter was stressful, but Magnus and his tentacles cared for him, making sure he never broke, that he had the strength to face the worst days and bounce back. 

His brothers and sister always tried to find out the secret to his serenity, but he and Magnus wanted this just for them. The database at The Institute was detailed on them both - apart and together. But this? This was their secret. The only two in the whole world to know the truth. And it cemented their relationship, made them as close as they could be, and Alec was grateful for it, didn’t doubt Magnus was too. 

As Magnus pulled him gently onto their bed, coils of green slipping around every part of him as he pressed warm kisses to his mouth, Alec breathed out his thanks. 

There was nothing better than Magnus’ tentacular embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny start to this month of Tentacle goodness!
> 
> The next couple are more like stories...
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


End file.
